Digital cameras and other devices that capture digital images are popular compared to older devices, such as 35 mm cameras. For example, digital images can be easily shared with other people by uploading them to a website where other people can access the images or by sending them as attachments to an email. Although there are devices and applications that generate and/or operate on digital images, it would be desirable to develop techniques that, for example, further improve a user's ability to take desirable or quality digital images and/or enable a user to locate quality or attractive digital images in a large collection of images (e.g., a professional wedding photographer's entire portfolio).